Living On Together
by BlueBow
Summary: Takes place after Unwound Future. Professor Layton and his assistant/bodyguard, Vivian, are recovering from recent events, and, just when they think that life can finally go back to the way it was before, a letter arrives from the last person they expected... EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN! Don't like, don't read, and please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here I have yet another smutty fanfiction for all you people out there! XD Here's hoping this will hold you over until I get a chance to complete the first part of my Dangan Ronpa fanfiction(it will take a while..."-_-)! Until then, I got pretty into writing this one. After all, the OC this pairing centers around is very near and dear to my heart, as she was one of the first OCs I created, for my #1 husbando (:3). BIG NOTICE THOUGH: I SPOIL PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE UNWOUND FUTURE CONTINUOUSLY IN THIS FANFIC, AS WELL AS AZRAN LEGACY. THAT SAID, IF YOU MIND SPOILERS TO THE TWO BIGGEST GAMES IN THE PROFESSOR LAYTON SERIES (in my opinion), STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY! Otherwise, if you love graphic, explicit sexy times stuff, please, enjoy the story and feel free to leave a comment or review. As a rookie fanfic writer, any feedback is appreciated (within certain boundaries, of course ;)). I do not own the Professor Layton series, any puzzles within this story, or any of its characters, except for my OC, and I do not own the idea of Strip Puzzles. The idea of Strip Puzzles comes from the oneshot by the same name written by The Mocking J on this site. Shout-out to The Mocking J for letting me use the idea in this story of mine, as well as some of the content in their story, thank you so much! Check out The Mocking J's work if you get the chance, as I super recommend their work, and thank you all for taking the time to read my smut. :3 As always, enjoy!**

"Your tea, Professor." Vivian stated, holding the saucer and cup full of Earl Grey over his shoulder. The professor turned his head slightly, his eyes softening upon seeing the beverage. Taking the teacup, he turned towards his assistant and smiled.

"Thank you, my dear." He said with a small nod. The milky-pink-haired girl replied back with a smile of her own, backing away and disappearing into the kitchen to pour herself a cup. As she took the kettle off the stove and retrieved another teacup from the cupboard, Vivian began to ponder how lonely everyday life seemed. Not to say that there weren't people she could converse with besides the professor, but with Luke being overseas due to his father's change in job location, Flora going to school and being a part of several after-school clubs, and Emmy being off who-knows-where on a journey of self-improvement, the environment became so quiet in the Layton household. Things had finally slowed down after several weeks of the press trying to cover the story of the giant automaton that rose up from under the London streets, constantly asking for testimony from her, Professor Layton, and Luke, since they had all been in direct contact with the culprit before he launched his attack. The comfortable doldrums of everyday life had finally taken over again, with no big adventures to speak of; however, some things had changed. Luke no longer frequented the professor's domain, and Flora was even beginning to become an uncommon sight, only appearing at dinner before she vanished up to her room to finish her homework or call a friend, or even to sleep over with one of her friends, which she just so happened to be doing that evening. The professor actually began to live in his own house again, after spending countless nights sleeping on the cushy couch in his office, though on the off occasion that he had a copious amount of papers to grade, he would find himself dozing off in that small study, alongside Vivian, who, being his self-appointed bodyguard or, more often than not, his self-appointed assistant, would find herself sleeping in a chair in that room. The girl also noticed that the professor did not wear his hat all the time like he used to, taking the top hat off from time to time, but only when no one else was around. He didn't seem to mind Vivian seeing him hatless, though; however, today he had decided to wear his hat as he calmly flipped through the pages of an archaeology essay.

 _Is this his way of recovering from his grief? By detaching himself from the object that was a precious gift from Claire? Is he only comfortable showing me this side of him because Claire was a dear person to me as well?_ These thoughts plagued Vivian on occasion, and she was well-aware of the reason. Of all the people she knew, even though Professor Layton was nearest and dearest to her, he was the most difficult person to read. After having time to get to know her friends, Vivian would be able to easily pinpoint what a person was thinking based on their shift in facial expression or vocal tone. The professor, on the other hand, was almost always stone-faced, save for a gentle smile here or there, or maybe a determined expression. He had always had a certain air of mystery about him, a feeling that he still had secrets left to divulge.

Vivian had been in love with the professor for a long time, and the fact that she couldn't tell what he was thinking aggravated her slightly. She wanted to know when he was angry or sad so she could be there to comfort him, or when he was happy so she could be happy with him.

All these thoughts finally settled as Vivian finished pouring her cup of tea, placing the kettle back on the stove and turning the appliance off. Then she took her cup and saucer and returned to the large study. Setting her cup down on the table, the girl was about to sit, when she suddenly had a mundane epiphany.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to check the mail today." She said to no one in particular. Vivian quickly made her way over to the door and walked outside. The lady paused to take a breath of fresh air, savoring the aroma of the flowers nestled in the garden boxes before turning to the mailbox. Even being almost twenty-five years old, Vivian couldn't help but receive a childlike burst of joy upon finding mail in the mailbox, even if it wasn't for her, and, lo and behold, the mailbox wasn't empty today. Inside she found three letters, which she promptly removed from the box. Walking back into the house, Vivian flipped through the letters to see that they were all for the professor, but one return address stopped her short. The first two letters were from billing companies Vivian recognized by this point, but the third letter was from one of the last people she expected to contact either of them.

"Uhm, Professor?" She called out to him, as he seemed to be taking a break from grading papers to gaze out the window at the cloudless afternoon sky. He turned and stood at her voice, as she beckoned him over with a small hand motion.

"Whatever is the matter, Vivian?" The professor questioned. Vivian replied by holding the mail out to him and nodding at the letters she held. Raising a confused eyebrow, Layton took the letters and began to flip through them, stopping on the third just as his assistant had.

"Emmy Altava…" Professor Layton murmured, as though the name was a long-forgotten memory only just now resurfacing.

Emmy and their group had left on…uncertain terms. While Emmy and the professor had said their goodbyes with a hug and he had seen her off with a smile, the amount of forgiveness he had for her could not be pinpointed. After all, Emmy had enlisted as the professor's assistant as a disguise for her true goal; spying for the furthering of Targent's endeavors. That being said, it was impossible to say that Emmy had not formed real connections with the professor, Luke, and even Vivian, who, upon meeting the sprightly brunette, had stated deadpan, "You are dangerous." Nevertheless, she was still able to see Emmy off with a smile and a nurturing, "Be careful out there." However, Emmy responded a short while after with a smirk, saying, "Don't think that because I'm leaving, I'm not going to be your wingman anymore!" To be honest, Vivian had had no idea what Emmy was talking about at the time, and she didn't even know what a wingman was at that point.  
With a small smile, the professor handed the letter addressed from Emmy back to Vivian.

"Vivian, my dear, would you please read this letter out loud?" The assistant replied with a nod. Back in St. Mystere, Vivian often joked that the professor couldn't read because he always asked Luke to read the diary pages they found around town out loud. Suffice to say, the professor didn't quite understand the joke, as he was firm in the idea that he could read, being a college professor. Even if he took things too literally sometimes, Vivian understood why he had his apprentice or assistant read vital clues out loud: making the obtainment of important information a joint effort, he wanted them to feel like they were included in the grand adventure, not wanting them to feel left out.

With a flourish, Vivian whipped out her small pocket knife and began to cut into the letter, as the professor returned to his desk. Even though the letter was clearly addressed to the Layton household, the first line of the letter opened the audience up to more than one person. Taking a deep breath, Vivian began to read.

"Dear Professor Layton and co.,

How are you all doing? I've been doing fine myself, though I'm still not sure if I'm ready to return just yet. Besides, I'm sure Luke and Vivian are helping you miles more than I ever did. I wish I could've written you sooner, but it was difficult just getting my thoughts in order on a page. Honestly, I had planned on keeping to myself until I thought we could meet again; however, I finally thought of a reason to contact you two earlier than I had intended. I plan on this letter reaching you on March 13th, my birthday, and I hadn't thought of anything that I would want or need this year. Then my mind flashed back to you two, and I finally decided on what I want. For my birthday, I would like the two of you to play strip puzzles-"

At this sentence, Professor Layton nearly choked on the tea he was sipping and Vivian's mouth fell open as though her jaw had suddenly become unhinged. She gave the professor a look of concern mixed with shock and confusion, and a bit of embarrassment before she turned her attention back to the letter.

"-to its completion. I know this is a selfish request, and you two have every right to say no, but isn't the first rule of being a gentleman to never deny the request of a lady? Please consider this, and stay well.

Sincerely,

Emmy Altava"

Vivian looked up to see the professor's attention was far from his work, as he simply stared at the floor with a dust of red coloring his cheeks. His assistant felt she must've looked a similar way, as her face felt extremely hot. Intending to reread the letter to herself and make sure that she hadn't missed any keys to this joke or whatever it was Emmy was trying to pull, her eyes fell upon the phrase, "FOR VIVIAN'S EYES ONLY BELOW". The assistant felt slightly guilty for keeping part of a letter addressed to the professor secret, but she did not know what the contents intended only for her were. With a sigh, Vivian excused herself, saying she was going to refill her cup of tea, exiting into the kitchen, letter in hand. Behind the closed door, Vivian began to read this exclusive content.

"P.S. Vivian, I know you probably don't trust me after everything I've done, but I'm being completely serious about the strip puzzles thing. I know you love the professor, more than anybody I know ever could, and I feel like the two of you could be really happy together! Neither of you knows how the other feels or how a romantic relationship would work between you two because you've never been in a situation where those feelings could come to light. Well, as your wingman, I am here to provide that opportunity! Don't miss this chance, Vivian, because I don't know when you're going to get another! I just have one tip, and it's the one thing I kept telling you from the beginning: don't be afraid to assert yourself. The professor is set in how he views acts of a sexual nature (believe me, I know), so you just have to meet him shoulder to shoulder and just give him a little nudge! I expect to hear the results from you soon, and you better be honest! My current line of work does have me travelling from city to city, but thankfully we're taking a break for two weeks in Manchester, so send me a letter at the return address on the envelope, and don't leave out any juicy details!

Your Wingman,

Emmy Altava"

Reading the final signature, Vivian let her hands drop to her thighs, still clutching the letter. _We could be really happy together? She's providing an_ opportunity _for me? How romantic._ Vivian closed her eyes and shook her head. _Crazy. Absolutely crazy. And yet…_ Her thoughts began to drift to images of sitting across from her professor with nothing on but her undergarments, him gazing upon her with lust as he slowly, slooowly removes his shirt, then moving to unbutton his trousers. Freed from his clothes, he leans forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss-

Vivian jumped at the sound of the kitchen door creaking open, quickly bringing the letter up to her chest. She caught her breath once she saw it was just the professor entering, although the sight of him did nothing to slow her heartbeat or extract the heat from her face.

"Vivian, are you alright?" He asked, a look of concern clear as day on his features. Professor Layton looked down to see the letter still in Vivian's hand.

"I-I was just rereading the message. I wanted to see if there were any clues as to whether or not Emmy was joking." At this she stole a brief glance at the words, "I'm being completely serious." She quickly pulled her eyes away and her expression slightly darkened into one of concern. "It seems she's being serious about this."

The professor brought a hand to his mouth, using his other arm as a support for his bent elbow, closing his eyes and stepping away to pace. Vivian found herself smiling knowing that this was a habit of his when he needed to think. _So cute…_ The girl found herself wondering about a specific part of the message only she read, in which Emmy seemed to imply that she had come across a sexual situation with the professor before, saying he was set in his ideas when it came to sexual scenarios and adding, "believe me, I know."

The words passed her lips before she had the chance to stop and think.

"Professor, have you ever played strip puzzles with Emmy before?" Vivian slapped a hand over her mouth in time to see the professor's eyes widen. For a moment, an awkward silence hung between the two. Layton then brought a hand up to adjust his hat, bringing it over his eyes as a blush began to form across his cheeks.

"Yes…I have." He replied, as though ashamed he had even humored the idea. Readjusting his hat to its normal level, he noticed Vivian's questioning gaze before continuing. "The Laytonmobile had broken down and wouldn't start, after we had dropped Luke off at his home one day. The repairman was to arrive around seven o'clock the next morning, and, not wanting to impose on the Tritons, our only option was to sleep in the car. Emmy then got the notion of this game and said we should play it, goading me by saying I could never refuse a puzzle or the request of a lady." Vivian noticed that the recounting of this story was making the professor break out into a sweat. She removed the handkerchief she always kept in her chest pocket and handed it to the professor. Layton nodded and gave a small, unsure smile as he dabbed at his temples. "I put my foot down after removing my jumper, saying that this had gone far enough, to which she said, 'I guess you're right. We could always start where we left off tomorrow evening at your house.'"

"What happened after that?" The girl couldn't deny that she was curious, even though telling this tale seemed to take a toll on the professor.

"…Suffice it to say, the twelve hours we had to wait for the repairman were much longer and more uncomfortable than they would've been if Emmy hadn't suggested that idea." The professor was looking to the side now, away from Vivian, his eyes clouded with…something, a collection of emotions she couldn't sift through completely. _Discomfort? Anger? Sadness?...Lust?_ The words the assistant had just read began revisiting the forefront of her brain.

 _"_ _don't be afraid to assert yourself"_

 _"_ _Don't miss this chance"_

 _"_ _I don't know when you're going to get another!"_

"Did you…like it?" Vivian asked on impulse.

"Did I like what?" The professor responded.

"Did you like…seeing her take her clothes off? Taking your own off?" Questions kept falling from the girl's lips like a deluge. The words didn't seem to register at first, Layton's face going completely blank, before he looked to his assistant with surprise and embarrassment written on his face.

"Well I, I-I mean, where on Earth-"

"I'd like to do it. Play strip puzzles, I mean."

"…"

"…"

"…You, You're sure?"

Vivian could only give a firm nod. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted this. She wanted this, and Emmy, even after years of being AWOL, could still read her like an open book.

"I…I'd like to try it…I-I honestly can't deny my own curiosity."

Whether or not the apple of her eye loved her back, or even could think of her romantically…Vivian had been given a chance to find out, and she wasn't about to waste it. Seeing as how Emmy and the professor were able to talk and go about their daily lives as though it had never happened, Vivian felt that, if the results were fruitless, she and the professor could also return to their previous bond of friendship.

After what felt like hours, Professor Layton finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Why don't we relocate to the living room?" To this, Vivian gave a small smile and a nod, as she followed the professor to retrieve their tea and move to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how do you play?" The assistant asked once they had both sat down.

"Well, it's very much like a typical exchange of puzzles, with an…added gimmick. If the solver answers to the puzzle correctly, then the presenter of the puzzle must remove an article of clothing, but if the solver is incorrect, then the solver must remove an article of clothing." Vivian swallowed hard, feeling her face heating up at the prospect, but she felt relieved knowing she wasn't the only one blushing.

"Now, before we begin, I must ask again." The professor turned to his assistant, fixing her with his gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She responded with next to no hesitation. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Very well." Professor Layton straightened his hat and cleared his throat. "Don't be afraid to say if you want to stop. Now then, ladies first."  
"All right then." Vivian put a finger to her chin and closed her eyes in thought. _I just need to treat this like a regular exchange of puzzles on any other day. That's the only way I can think to quell my nervousness._ "Ah! I've got one!" She exclaimed, catching her fist in her hand, "When posed a question about her date of birth, a girl responds like so: 'The day after tomorrow, I turn 22, but I was still 19 on New Year's Day last year.' When is the girl's birthday?"

After a moment of thought, the professor's answer was clear, concise, and direct. "January 2nd."

"That's correct!" A second of contented silence sat between the two for a moment, before the girl remembered the gimmick of the game. "Right, I have to, uhm…" With almost no effort, she reached down and inserted her finger into the space between her heel and her shoe in order to remove it. The first loss of clothing belonged to Vivian. She looked back up at the professor with a smile, intending to ease his discomfort. Layton smiled back, but she could see it was difficult for him to hide his discomfort.

The game continued until all "safe" clothing was removed, which left the professor with four articles of clothing, and Vivian with two, not including their undergarments. Professor Layton seemed nonplussed, as he genuinely enjoyed spending time exchanging puzzles with his assistant, or any puzzle buff, for that matter, and yet Vivian felt he was erecting a façade of excitement about the puzzles in the hopes that she would grow bored; however, Vivian had been waiting too long for a chance like this.

"There is a sealed beaker which holds a single germ. After one minute, that germ splits in two. One minute after that, the two germs split once more, creating a total of four germs. If we were to continue at this rate, a single germ could multiply to fill the entire beaker in exactly one hour. Knowing this fact, how long, in minutes, would it take to fill the container if you had started with two germs?" The professor presented. Vivian had a good grasp on solving puzzles, but Professor Layton would always be the best. She had a decent strategy in mind for most problems: always think outside the box, as the puzzle's explanation will most often contain a loophole that is the answer itself or the method for finding it. It would be difficult to explain the exact procedure to another person, but consider the puzzle where a man needs to plug up holes in order to block the smell of garlic. The garlic emanates from three different holes, and the man only has two corks. In order to completely block the smell, where do the corks go? _In his nose._

"It would take 59 minutes. You only move one step ahead in the germ making process you started with."

"Correct." At this point, Professor Layton seemed to realize that Vivian was still interested in this crazy puzzle-solving game, and all their modest clothing had been removed already, leaving both adults barefoot. Hesitating slightly, the professor began to remove his coat. After he had removed his coat and hung it neatly in the closet nearby, he had a spot of inspiration that perhaps if he tried losing on purpose, his assistant would then lose interest, as he wouldn't be playing along.

"I believe it is your turn to present, Vivian." The girl seemed to have been lost in thought for a moment before she turned her somewhat dazed eyes back to the professor.

"Huh…? Oh, right! Let's see…" Thinking for a moment, Vivian decided to throw out a rather simple, yet decisive, puzzle. "A tennis ball has fallen down into a hole. This hole is very deep and has a few sharp bends along its path, making the ball impossible to retrieve by hand. And worse still, the ground around the hole is made of concrete, so the ball can't be dug out of the hole. However, you have something that's extremely commonplace with you that you can use to get the ball out. What is that something?"

"Hmmm…Would a length of rope with a glue-like substance on the end suffice?" At this, Vivian's eyebrows shot up. She had picked a simple puzzle. Sure, even seasoned puzzle veterans could be wrong sometimes, but that puzzle was also decisive, in that once one knows the answer to the puzzle, they never forget it because of how creatively one has to think in order to arrive at the answer, much like with the smell-and-cork problem she would never forget. To this puzzle in particular, the commonplace object is water, which would be used to fill up the hole, and the tennis ball would float to the top. With the professor's answer, Vivian knew.

Emmy had mentioned to Vivian once that he had answered puzzles wrong to get out of a game they were playing one-on-one, and the pink-haired girl had never believed that the professor would ever be a spoilsport in a game concerning puzzles, but now she knew exactly what game Emmy was talking about, and she knew exactly how to show her determination.

"That's incorrect, Professor." Vivian cast her eyes down to the couch cushions, trying her best to feign confusion. She darted her eyes up to see he was now removing his top hat, unveiling his neat, yet somewhat scruffy, head of chestnut hair. After several years of spending day after day with the professor, Vivian had grown accustomed to seeing his head adorned by the trademark headgear, so seeing him without it was a bit jarring to her. She knew she would grow used to this side of Layton as well, as she had grown used to the idea of him wearing a hat inside. "I believe you're presenting next?"

"Indeed." The professor cleared his throat, Vivian decided that this was something like a nervous habit he had, and he began to speak, "The first letter of the alphabet is A, which is followed by B. I ask you to name the last letter of the alphabet; however, that letter is not Z."

Much like her tennis-ball-in-a-hole puzzle, this one also had a simple, unforgettable answer; however, Vivian was not about to give up so easily. Whether they both lost until they lost all their clothes, or they went back to the original way of playing and tried to win clothes off each other, she wouldn't stop until they were in a situation where no inhibitions would be held. At least, she would allow the professor to know about her lack of inhibitions when it came to him.

With a cheeky smirk, Vivian responded, "Are you sure the last letter of the alphabet isn't Z?"

The professor blinked before he replied near robotically, "The last letter is not Z."

Vivian made an expression as though she was thinking really hard about the puzzle, until she shook her head and said, "No, I'm pretty sure the last letter of the alphabet is Z. That's my final answer." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, as if to say she was completely immobile on the subject.

With a defeated sigh, the professor stated, "I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. The answer to that puzzle is T." Professor Layton scratched his head and looked to the side, wondering why it was so difficult to get these ladies to lose interest in this ridiculous game. Upon looking back at his assistant, the professor immediately turned away in embarrassment, as she had just finished unbuttoning the last button on her blouse and was now removing the shirt, revealing her ample breasts and supple skin. She still wore a bra, but that did not help much in the grand scheme of things.

"Professor, it's my turn." Vivian spoke up, fidgeting slightly.

"Very well. I'm listening."

"How do I know for sure if you won't even look me in the eye?"

The professor gulped nervously before turning his full attention to the girl, his eyes darting down for a millisecond before he met her eyes, refusing to break contact. Vivian had placed a splayed hand across her collarbone which did help in drawing Layton's attention away from her chest, but only a bit. After what seemed like an hour, she presented her next puzzle.

"Howard and William are hired by a farmer to sow flower seeds. They've been assigned a twenty-acre plot of land and split it in half so they can each work on their own. Howard starts from the north and William starts from the south. Howard can plow the land at a rate of thirty minutes per acre. William takes an hour to plow, but sows seeds at quadruple the speed Howard does. If sowing seeds on the twenty-acre plot pays $200, how much of that money should go to Howard?"

"The twenty-acre plot is divided in half at the beginning, so, naturally, the same should be done with the pay. Howard will receive $100." The professor responded, a light blush still coating his face.

"That's right." Before Layton could protest, Vivian stood up and unbuttoned the two buttons along the side of her shin-length skirt, allowing the cloth to drop to the floor. The professor's eyes widened as even more heat rose in his cheeks as he looked Vivian up and down. Realizing just what they were doing, Vivian shyly moved her a hand to cover her lower region as her other stayed splayed above her chest, while he quickly looked away and tightly crossed his legs, in order to hide…something, Vivian couldn't tell.

The girl meekly sat back down, while Professor Layton sipped at his tea, hoping the drink would give him something else to focus on while he thought of another puzzle. Keeping his eyes closed until he had a brain-teaser in mind, the professor turned back to Vivian, keeping his eyes locked on her face as he dished out the next puzzle.

"Mice are notorious for their ability to multiply at breakneck speeds. The type of mouse a certain pet shop sells gives birth once a month, birthing seven infants each time. Baby mice mature and can give birth two months after they are born. You picked up one of these baby mice at the pet shop and brought it home the day after it was born. In one year, how many mice will you have?"  
The assistant didn't even have to think for the solution to this puzzle. "You still have one mouse after a year. You need two mice of opposite gender in order for any sort of reproduction to occur!" She answered matter-of-factly.

"C-correct." The professor was taken aback by how gung-ho his assistant still was about the game, as he felt almost completely mentally exhausted, as his mind felt utterly foggy.

"Um, Professor?" Vivian asked. Layton jumped slightly at the question, wondering what she wanted to ask about, when she pointed toward her chest, indicating that he needed to remove an article of clothing. The professor realized this and began to remove his orange jumper, leaving only his pants and underwear left on him. Everything seemed to grow blurry as Professor Layton tried to process the situation Vivian had placed him in, his mind trying to flicker to any other thoughts besides the sense of growing heat beneath his crossed legs. He had no shirt, and she was stripped to her undergarments. The professor was vaguely aware of his assistant blushing profusely as she turned away slightly, taking a deep breath in order to calm her nerves.

Sneaking a glance or two at the woman next to him, Layton realized just how well-endowed she was. Vivian's skin was blemish-free and her eyes shined brighter than any bright blue sky. Her body seemed to curve in all the right places without making her feminine features too overbearing, but still caught the wandering eyes of many a man in the towns and cities they had ventured to. She wasn't just beautiful appearance-wise, though: she was always there to be a shoulder to cry on, an emotional anchor, always providing a gentle smile or a warm embrace to those she knew were suffering.

…

When Claire had faded away, Vivian had cried too, not just because she had lost a very dear friend to her, but also because she knew it hurt Professor Layton even more. On one of the days before they had said farewell to Luke, while Layton was working at his desk, trying to re-immerse himself in his teachings, and yet still finding it difficult to smile, Vivian had come up from behind his chair and embraced him tightly.

"Vivian, what-"

"Professor, I-I want you to know…" Her head rested on his shoulder, her voice receding into an almost-whisper, "I-I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"W-what are you…?"

"I know that when she left, it hurt you so much. It hurt me too…" Professor Layton could hear her voice quiver with emotion, as she tried in vain to steady her breathing before she could break out into sobs. "But," She moved to face the professor, standing next to him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The girl looked him in the eyes with a sentimental smile on her face, "We have to live. She would want us to keep living our lives, and she would want us to be happy." With this, she took his closest hand and clasped it gently with both of hers.

"So, let's keep on living. Together."  
The conviction in her eyes, the kindness in her voice, and the warmth of her heart all culminated to cause tears to well up in the Professor's eyes again. Vivian leaned over and took the Professor in her arms, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. The sobs were restrained, as he tried to grit his teeth to hold back the tears. His assistant spoke again.

"Please, don't hold back." The professor blinked in confusion as she continued, "It hurts more if you keep emotions like this bottled inside. So, don't hold the tears in. I don't want you to hurt." A small, shaky chuckle was heard to his side, and then she said, "I mean, a bodyguard is supposed to help you through hurtful situations, right? So, that's what I'm going to do."

The dam broke. The room was devoid of sound save for the sobbing of the Professor, and sometimes one or two from his assistant.

…

Vivian was always there, through thick and thin. She always had been, ever since a few weeks after the original time machine-accident, and she never failed in keeping up the spirits of those around her. Vivian was beautiful in body and mind, and how the Professor had not noticed before was beyond him. And as he was pondering this-

"Professor? Are you in there?" The professor was dragged swiftly out of his thoughts to see that Vivian was bent over, standing in front of him, her face mere centimeters away from his. Layton jumped back in surprise, causing Vivian to flinch back in shock from the sudden reaction.

"Ah, quite sorry, my dear. I was just lost in thought for a moment." The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion as she sat back down.

"So, do you have your answer, then?" She asked.

"Answer?"

"To the puzzle. Remember?"

To be perfectly honest, the professor hadn't heard a word of what his assistant had said in the past few minutes, he had been so deep in thought. He even momentarily forgot the conditions of the game, but he quickly remembered them, and recognized that the two of them only had two articles of clothing left each. Not wanting to force the girl to strip down completely, Professor Layton decided that he would throw the game in order to at least keep a little semblance of being a gentleman in a situation that was far from befitting for a gentleman.

"I apologize, Vivian, but I don't believe I know the answer to that one."  
"Are you sure, Professor? I could repeat the puzzle if you want…?"  
"No, no, I heard you clearly the first time. I fear this puzzle is my loss."

"Ah…I see." She said, casting down her eyes. With a reassuring nod to himself, Professor Layton stood up to remove his trousers, and that's when he finally remembered.

He was as erect as a post. Crossing his legs seemed to do the trick in hiding the obvious sign of arousal, but the professor hadn't realized that once he stood up, that it would be on full view for the lady sitting beside him. As he expected, Vivian was staring at his erection in shock, as though it had magically appeared out of nowhere. Heat began to rise quickly to Layton's face as he tried fervidly to escape this embarrassing situation.

"P-pardon me, Vivian, I must excuse myself." The professor made to stride over to the washroom, but all he saw was a quick flash of bright pink before he bumped into Vivian, standing right in front of him. From what he could notice amidst his cesspool of thoughts rushing through his head, her breathing had grown labored and her face had heated up even more. Her eyes kept flicking from Layton's face to his groin region and back up again.

"I-I-" The girl seemed to have difficulty speaking.

"Vivian, i-it's alright, just let-" The professor tried to excuse himself again, but this time he was stopped by Vivian putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing down firmly, forcing him to sit back down on the couch. With no warning, Vivian knelt on the floor in front of the Professor, her face a miniscule distance from his crotch. Professor Layton's eyes widened as he felt her fingers curl under the waistband of his pants and briefs, knowing what she was planning on doing, but still wondering what would inspire her to do something so…lewd.

"V-Vivian, wait!" He called out, more panicked than he had intended. The girl tightened her grip on his clothes before she looked up at him. She was biting her lip and her once bright blue eyes were clouded over with a fog of lust. The professor gulped, trying to sift through his thoughts for the right words to say. "I…haven't lost my briefs yet, I don't believe…So maybe we should…"

"I'll…even the odds." Vivian murmured, leaning back on her haunches. Thinking they were finished, Layton made to stand up, but she placed her hands on his thighs, as if to say, "We're not done yet." Reaching behind her back, an almost inaudible clicking sound was heard from behind her. Retracting her arms, she moved her hands up to pull down the straps of her bra, revealing the full extent of her breasts. She looked up expectantly, relishing in the fact that the professor's breathing had deepened slightly as he gazed upon her half-naked body. Realizing what he was doing, Professor Layton brought a hand to his mouth and looked away shamefully.

"I want to make you feel _good,_ Professor…" Vivian purred, a lustful smile turning up her lips. Without further delay, she returned her hands to his remaining articles of clothing and swiftly yanked them down his legs to his ankles, allowing his erect member to free itself.

The girl found herself unable to wait any longer, as she shot her hand out to grasp the professor. At this, he gasped harshly, using his hand to prevent anymore ungentlemanly sounds from escaping. Vivian took notice of this, and began to work his prick, moving her hand up and down his length. She moved her other hand to his exposed thigh, massaging the inside of his leg. Professor Layton was clearly pushing himself to stay quiet, and so, finally, his assistant spoke up again.

"I want to hear you, Professor…" Vivian coaxed, running her thumb over the tip of his dick. She stopped her ministrations for a moment before making eye contact with him, her tone serious. "It's not good to keep your emotions tucked away like this. So…let me hear you…please." With this, Vivian placed her lips on his manhood, giving it a small peck, before engulfing it in her mouth. The professor let out a gasp, followed by a moan, as his body shuddered under his assistant's warm cavern. Smirking inwardly, Vivian closed her eyes and focused all of her attention on pleasing him, moving her mouth up and down his prick. She had started the lip service with both of her hands on the Professor's thighs, pinning him to the seat, but as she continued her blowjob, she moved her hands to touch wherever she could, trying to feel every inch of him under her. The girl ran her hands over his chest, rolling his nipples under her thumbs, which, much to her delight, caused him to inhale sharply. She moved her hands to his back and slowly let them drift to his ass, massaging the firm flesh with her fingertips. Vivian decided upon the most pleasurable setup after gauging her Professor's reactions, moving one of her hands from his rear to his balls, fondling them as she continued her mouth movements. Occasionally removing her mouth to trail her tongue along his length, pleasure was at the forefront of her mind. She knew she had loved Professor Layton for a long time, but actually feeling him and tasting him was causing any thought she had to be lost in an unstoppable torrent of lust and affection. Vivian could tell he was enjoying this too, with his breathing becoming labored and shuddering, his fingers digging harshly into the cushions beneath him. He was losing his composure quickly, as the girl felt his fingers beginning to tangle themselves in her long pink locks, tightening and loosening as she bobbed up and down his length. Even still, his assistant could not deduce the reason why he was still letting such an ungentlemanly event occur. _Is he just lost in this moment of arousal or does he…Does he actually_ -

"V-Vivian, I-I can't-" She was broken out of her thoughts at the professor's warning. Professor Layton tried to separate himself from her mouth, loosening his grip on her hair as he tried to shift. Before he could fully pull out of her, Vivian placed both of her hands on his thighs again, locking him in place. She opened her eyes and gazed up at his face, watching his face contort in ecstasy as he seemed to lose what little control he had left.

"V-Vivian…!" The Professor cried out, his voice a swift crescendo as he suddenly pulled Vivian's head down, releasing inside her mouth. The girl didn't mind as she heartily gulped his load down, finding the salty taste a bit overbearing, but disregarding it as she knew that Layton was the donor.

After she had swallowed every last drop, Vivian removed her mouth from his softening member. She looked up to see the Professor was trying to regain his composure, eyes closed as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I-I lost myself for a moment." The Professor apologized. His last-minute forcefulness was a touch out of character, but Vivian found she could easily forgive him due to his unfamiliarity with the act. And…

"It's okay." His assistant murmured, placing her hands on either side of the professor, pushing herself up so she was at eye-level with him, "I…rather liked it." She said, looking away shyly, blushing.

"Vivian…You…" Layton was still shell-shocked by her sudden change in attitude regarding the predicament they had both inserted themselves into, but all of these crazy happenings goaded the normally shy Professor into being a bit bolder, making him willing to take a chance.

Professor Layton brought a hand up to his assistant's face, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. She looked up, startled by the sudden contact. Without giving her a moment to properly react, or for himself to properly think through what he was about to do, the Professor leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers. Vivian's eyes widened in shock as she tried to process what was happening.  
He was kissing her.

 _He_ was kissing _her_.

He was _kissing_ her!

The professor's eyes were closed as he gently pressed their lips together, wanting to express what he was feeling, but still refusing to force her either way. Vivian felt tears form in the corners of her eyes as she shut them and kissed him back fervidly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring herself closer to him. Feeling bold, she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his lower lip, enjoying how he shivered slightly underneath her. He parted his lips, allowing her to explore his mouth. Vivian tried to goad her partner into participating and not just letting her do whatever she wanted by playing with his tongue, swirling her own around his, feeling him moan into the kiss. Complying, Layton reached out to explore her mouth, noticing the taste of himself on her lips. Trying to get closer, Vivian moved to straddle the professor, unknowingly bringing her crotch into contact with his dick. The two moaned as they felt the contact of the other, the girl moving slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"P-Professor…I-I just…" She gasped, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

"Vivian…Would you want to…Rather, do you…want to…" The professor seemed to have difficulty speaking. His assistant opened her eyes and sat up, looking into his eyes. Professor Layton bit his lip and looked away, unable to finish his sentence, and yet knowing full well what he was implying.

The girl thought for a moment. She didn't want to force him to go further if he didn't want to; however, he was putting the offer out on the table…

Finally coming to a decision, Vivian wrapped her arms around her love's body and hugged him gently.

"If…If you really want to, Professor…" The girl gulped and sighed, feeling the professor's arms rise up and embrace her back. She gave a small shudder under his warm touch, "I-I would like it. I would like it a lot." Her muscles tensed as she took in a sharp breath. "P-please…Professor, I just…Please, take me Professor…I want you to take me!" She cried out, refusing to deny what she wanted any longer.

Professor Layton was surprised by how forward she was being, but tightened his grip slightly as he said, "All right. Shall we…relocate then?"

"I-I'd like that." Vivian responded embarrassedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Layton wanted to put his hat back in his room before they started, so it would be in a safe place. Vivian also took the time to gather up the other discarded articles of clothing and set them aside for laundering later. When her chores were done, the girl tepidly ascended the stairs up to Layton's room. She had been up there dozens of times before, but this time the context was far different than just completing household chores. Slowly, she raised her hand to knock. Once, then twice more in quick succession, as she had accustomed herself to doing. The professor opened the door, giving her a gentle smile. Vivian smiled back nervously as he stepped aside to allow her to enter. She wouldn't even dream of turning away from something like this, but she could not deny that she was absurdly on edge, in complete disbelief that what had been implied would actually happen.

The bedroom was modest while still maintaining an air of comfort, much like the occupant himself. The twin sized bed was situated against the middle of the back wall, with a bedside table situated next to it. Other than the table lamp, nothing adorned the bedside table save for its three drawers. A dresser sat across from the bed near the door, on which sat the professor's beloved top hat, next to a small bookcase containing several archaeological records. What little light the lamp gave created a moody atmosphere which pervaded the room, accompanied by the drawn curtains with the early evening light creeping in underneath.

Walking up to the bed, Vivian turned to him, tilting her head in a "What should I do?" expression. Layton joined her by the bed, eventually sitting down while she still stood up. He gently patted the vacant area beside him, inviting her as though they were only going to have a friendly chat. Biting her lip, Vivian sat down beside him, folding her hands in her lap and staring down at them, trying to quell her nervousness by examining the creases in her thumbs. She suddenly felt a hand on her chin, gently turning her face to the left as the professor's lips met hers again. The girl moaned into the kiss, pleased by these small, simple interactions. Vivian felt she was being pushed gently down onto the pillows behind her, and she let this happen, keeping in contact with his mouth. He pulled away for a moment, much to his assistant's dismay, before he spoke up.

"Vivian, I…I'm not very experienced in this sort of…activity, so please, don't expect too terribly much." He was being modest again, more modest than usual since neither of them knew whether he could conceivably pleasure a person with his hands or mouth or what have you. Professor Layton had told Vivian before that he had never truly done anything of a sexual nature before, so he had very little knowledge in that department, but still, Vivian couldn't help but giggle.

"You really need to learn how to stop being so cute all the time." She murmured, eliciting a blush from the man straddling her. With a small smile, she reached up and brought her face close to the professor's, before saying, "Just do what comes naturally." She pressed her lips to his again.

Professor Layton kissed back, pressing her into the pillows behind her. He finally allowed his hands to wander over her body, starting from her face, drifting down to her collarbone, and then to her breasts, stopping at her small gasp. _Does she like to be touched here, then?_ He couldn't help thinking, as he began to slowly grope her. Vivian was enjoying every second of contact, no matter where his touches landed, but she felt a small jolt run through her body when he touched her chest. Alternating between rolling her breast under his hand and pinching her nipple, all of the sensations were driving her crazy. She couldn't help running her hands over his chest as he continued his ministrations. The Professor pulled back from their liplock, causing Vivian to whimper quietly. He gave her a small peck on the lips, planting butterfly kisses along her cheek, her jawline, down her neck and collar, slowly maneuvering down her body. Stopping at her breasts again, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, resuming his pleasuring of the other.

"Ah, oh God…" Vivian moaned out, shivering in pure ecstasy. She still couldn't believe that she was engaging in such sexual activities with Professor, which just made everything they did together all the more pleasurable. The girl began to weave her fingers through his short chestnut hair, goading him into continuing his lip service as he switched his mouth to pleasure the other breast, groping the one he switched from. He removed his lips to take her hand from his head, kissing her palm.

"Vivian, could you please…close your eyes?" Layton asked lowly, pressing her slender hand to his cheek, giving a small, shy smile. Taking a deep breath, the girl complied and shut her eyes.

Vivian could see nothing past her closed lids, but she could hear the mattress squeaking underneath her as she felt him moving slowly down the bed. She became keen to what he was planning on doing a few seconds later, mewling as she felt his hot breath fall upon her still-covered womanhood.

"A-ah!" She felt his fingers press up against her slit, stroking it through her panties. Not long after, he hooked his digits around the sides of her underwear, hesitating. Still keeping her eyes closed, Vivian nodded, knowing he was waiting for her consent. Without further pause, he removed the white, lacy article, resuming his earlier ministrations. Feeling bolder, he decided to return the favor for her foreplay from before by moving forward and running his tongue along her opening. She arched her back and moaned out at the contact.

"P-Professor, please, c-can I open my eyes?" Layton stopped for a moment to respond.

"Y-you may." He was still embarrassed by her watching him do something so ungentlemanly, but, true to his nature, he could never refuse the request of a lady.

The sensation of the professor lapping at her folds made Vivian open her eyes, his actions on full display. Layton continued to pleasure her with his tongue, but kept his hands busy by rubbing the parts he had left unattended, circling his thumb over her clit and allowing one of his digits to delve into her.

The girl jolted when she felt one of his fingers push itself inside of her, relishing the feeling of him exploring her insides.

"Professor…"She called out. Professor Layton stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Please…Come closer…"His assistant coaxed, reaching out as if to embrace him. He obeyed, moving back up the bed so they were on eye level again. Vivian curled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other in a sinful dance as the professor began to stroke her womanhood again, pushing two fingers inside of her.

"Mmnph!" Vivian moaned against his lips, as he began scissoring his fingers into her, moving his free hand back up to grope one of her breasts. As he pushed into her, he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, causing her to whimper in pleasure. Eventually thrusting herself along his digits, Vivian decided that she had gone through enough foreplay.

"Profess…sor…?" She whispered against his mouth. The professor pushed back, a thin trail of saliva connecting their once-joined lips.

"Please, Professor…" The girl could feel her blush intensify as she tried to put her words together, "I want you inside of me…"

Professor Layton's eyes widened as he took in her request. He knew that their actions perhaps would've led up to actual sexual intercourse, but, even after all she'd done, he was still not expecting her to be so…blunt about it. The next question he wanted to ask came on impulse alone, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to take it back or not, or even whether he wanted to go through with asking it in the first place.

"V-Vivian, could you…Rather, I mean…What I mean to ask is…" Vivian looked up curiously as the professor tripped over his words, desperately trying to come up with the best way to ask the question on his mind. She was surprised herself, wondering what kind of subject could leave him so tongue-tied, as he had always been able to keep his composure no matter what before. He finally closed his eyes and sighed, opening them and looking back to the girl lying underneath him.

"Would you mind terribly…calling me Hershel?"

Vivian's eyes grew wide as saucers, wondering if he was pulling her leg. She tried gauging his expression, but he seemed to be completely serious.

From their first meeting, Vivian had taken to calling Professor Layton "Professor", much like Luke, and it wasn't often that she ever heard other people call him by his first name. To almost everyone else, he was "Professor Layton", "Mr. Layton", "Sir Dark Hat", just "Layton", or some other ridiculous alias that some random civilian would come up with on their own time. Off the top of her head, besides his childhood friends, she could only think of a choice few people who ever called him "Hershel": his parents, Roland and Lucille Layton, and Claire…

Claire, his previous and only love.

Claire, who had met an untimely end, twice, and who had unintentionally caused both Vivian and Professor Layton to meet in the first place.

Professor Hershel Layton. That was his full name, and Vivian was aware of it; however, she had never even dreamed of calling him by his first name, since only his family and past love ever did call him that.

Vivian felt her face crease as concern painted her expression.

"A-are you…sure?"

His assistant was perceptive, but she was also sensitive. She had a distinct feeling that he did want to move on past his grief, but she couldn't be sure if she just reminded him of Claire, and latched onto that small bit of hope that perhaps he could find a small bit of Claire inside of his assistant. The girl cast her eyes down as she felt her eyes pool with tears.

"I-I mean, I'm not…I could never be her, Professor." His expression seemed to darken at her words. She knew it would hurt to reaffirm her nonexistence. She knew that, and yet she needed to know for sure how he felt.

"Claire is…gone now." The admittance of that fact seemed to take a toll on the professor, as he closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the sheets beneath him. He sat up, looking away with glazed eyes before he closed them again. Vivian joined him in sitting upright and, seeing his shift in emotion, placed her hand on his knee in a gesture of comfort. "She…She _is_ gone, but…

"If she _was_ here, she would want us to both live on, right? I do remember you saying that, and I don't doubt you for a moment. You said…you wanted us to live our lives together, and I recall myself not taking that into a romantic context; however…" He opened his eyes and looked back at the girl beside him, locking them with her bright blue irises. His assistant-no. No, she was more than that. She was the girl who was always there for him, always smiling alongside him, always trying her best to protect him, but Layton never wanted to put a lady in danger. There are so many things he wouldn't have been able to do if it wasn't for her. If it wasn't for her, he may never have recovered from the death of Claire, the first time or the second time. If it wasn't for her, he might not even be alive right now. All because of the one statement she'd made on the day they'd first met. It was almost robotic in the way she had said it, and yet it contained all the power of a god's blessing:

"You are Claire's beloved, and so it is my sworn duty to protect you from harm, with all of my power!"

She had made that statement with the first smile he had ever seen from her, as she pledged to guard his body from all manner of harm. This woman had flaws, like any other human being, but Professor Layton was willing to look past any negatives in order to take in the full beauty of the female who called herself his bodyguard.

"I don't want you to call me Hershel because of any connection you may have with Claire, Vivian. I want you to call me Hershel because…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he made eye contact with the lady beside him again. "Because you're more to me than just my bodyguard, or my assistant. You're more to me than even a friend. You're…special to me. Luke, Flora, my family and my friends…Claire; they're all special to me as well. I just feel that…"

"Well, if I'm going to become intimate with a woman who is very special to me, then I feel it would be appropriate if she called me by my first name."

All was silent for a spell.

 _He's…going to become intimate?...With me…?_

 _I'm…special to him?_

"I-I…" Vivian couldn't form the words as she slightly tightened her grip on the Professor's knee, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Seeing this, Professor Layton reached a hand up to her face and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb. She looked up at him in disbelief, but upon seeing his gentle expression and small smile, her face creased with emotion as she curled her arms around the Professor, embracing him tightly.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Her voice audibly quivering as she tried to string her words into comprehensible sentences, choking out several sobs. "Profess-I-I mean…"  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her to arm's length, his lips turning up gently. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. I was just making a request." He reached up as though to adjust his hat, but upon noticing it wasn't there, he settled for brushing his hand through his hair. The girl wiped her remaining tears away with the heels of her hands.

"Her…shel…" She sounded out his name slowly, tilting her head, as though the name was foreign to her. "You're…Hershel…" A blush grew on her face as she looked back up at him.

"I-I love you…Hershel."

Professor Layton looked at her in shock, not quite sure he had heard her correctly.

"Y-you…love…?"

"I love…Hershel Layton…" Vivian murmured quietly, as though she was reaffirming this fact to herself.

"I'm…I'm in love with Hershel… Hershel Layton…" Her blush grew to be an even deeper shade of red as she admitted her true feelings again. She looked up at her love with a meek expression, gauging his reaction.

"Vivian, I-"

"S-sorry, it just kind of spilled out…" She said, looking away embarrassedly.

"I-I love you…too." The words seemed to feel awkward coming out of his mouth, but they were not lost on the young lady in front of him.

"Hershel…you-" Her sentence was cut short as the Professor brought their lips together again, unable to contain himself. Realizing how impulsive he'd been, he pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, no, it's fine, really!" Vivian reassured him. "I-I'm ready too."

At this, the professor kissed her again, Vivian wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him back down onto the bed with her. After losing themselves in a passionate liplock, he retreated so he could straddle the woman underneath him. Professor Layton spread her legs, placing his tip at her entrance. She tensed up slightly in apprehension of what was about to happen. Vivian had heard that the first time hurt a lot, but she felt that having her virginity be lost to the love of her life would at least ease the pain slightly. Lining himself up, he gave one last look up at Vivian to make sure she was ready. She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. With her consent, Layton began to push himself into her. Vivian felt a sharp pain in her pelvic region when Hershel reached a certain point inside of her, so harsh she wanted to scream, but she held her breath, biting back her screams.

"It's-It's in."

"G-GAH!" Vivian gave a pained grunt, the last remnant of the pain she had tried to ignore.

"A-are you alright, Vivian?!" The professor asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. It just hurt since…I've never really done this before…" She admitted. At this, Layton gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"Vivian, you need to tell me if I'm hurting you! That's the last thing I want to do!" Hershel scolded her, but he was only trying to convey how he felt.

"S-sorry, I'll be better about that." Vivian apologized, a small blush coloring her face.

"All right, then." Professor Layton's eyes darted about, slightly embarrassed about his current situation. "T-tell me when to start moving, Vivian."  
After a few moments of focusing on her adjustment to the foreign object occupying the inside of her, Vivian felt that she would be comfortable with the professor's movement now.

"O-okay…You can move now." Giving a firm nod, Layton pulled back and thrust in again, eliciting a moan from the both of them. After a few more slow thrusts, the he picked up a pace that pleased the both of them, slow enough that they could both feel every last bit of the other. Vivian couldn't help moaning incoherently as she felt the professor, her Professor, moving back and forth inside her body, her walls tightening around him with every push. She wrapped her legs around his back, deepening his thrusts into her. Eventually he hit just the right spot, causing the girl to yell out in ecstasy. Taking note of this, the professor pushed back into her, harder, in hopes of hitting that same spot again. His attempts were successful as the woman beneath him moaned out again. Even he, with his strongest attempts to be a true gentleman, could not deny that the sight of Vivian, gasping for air as her breathing became laden with moans, face streaked with sweat, was arousing him greatly.

"V-Vivian…do you…want me to…?" A gentleman to the end, he had to ask the question. Vivian shook her head and tightened her legs around his torso, preventing his exit. Layton gave a small chuckle at this, taking a chance with being a bit more open, saying, "You…You truly are a stubborn one, aren't you?"  
The girl responded with an impish grin, bringing her lips up to his neck and trailing her tongue along his sensitive skin.

"Ah, V-Vivian, that's-!" The professor gasped at the contact, feeling her move up to his ear, nibbling it gently, making him pant. She sucked on it in an apologetic manner before pulling back and breathing sweet nothings into his ear. Hershel felt aroused at feeling her hot breath on the soft shell and listening to her melodic voice whispering words of love and affection. Finally, she moved to his face, planting small pecks along his cheek, and kissing him deeply on the lips. This goaded him into picking up the pace as he felt his climax fast approaching. Vivian was also nearing her release rather quickly. Hershel took Vivian into his arms, pushing even deeper into her. She moaned at the close contact and feeling how much deeper he was pounding into her.

"V-Vivian, I-I c-can't…hold on!" The professor gave out a final cry as he felt himself release inside of his love.

"H-HERSHEL!" Vivian moaned out as she released, simultaneously feeling him climax inside of her. Hot, sticky fluid was pouring out of his prick at a breakneck pace, filling her up. She felt like her stomach had been wrapped up in a warm blanket, and the heat from the cloth was curling around inside of her, congealing as a liquid-like substance. And that heat was coming from the love of her life. She almost couldn't handle the sensation.

The two tried to catch their breath as they both relished in the feeling of their connected bodies, their fluids coalescing in the immeasurably small distance between them.

Finally, the professor pulled out of her, leaving a trail of come behind as he collapsed onto the other side of the bed. Reaching towards the foot of the bed, Hershel grasped the balled up blanket that had been unintentionally pushed to the edge. He straightened out the blanket as best as he could before pulling it over the both of them. Vivian had closed her eyes in fatigue, but opened them at the feeling of soft cloth covering her body. She looked past her love to see that the early evening light had disappeared out from under the closed curtains, leaving the lamp as the only source of light in the room.

Vivian looked back to see that the Professor was gazing at her, affection clear in his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, giggling at how adorable he was being, with his loving eyes and his soft smile. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face before resting his hand on her cheek.

"I just…wish I'd realized what I had in front of me sooner…"He replied with a small bit of embarrassment. Vivian smiled back, placing her hand over his, interlacing their fingers.

"Well, at least we're here together now, right?" The girl murmured, scooting over to close the distance between them, cuddling up to Professor Layton.

"Yes, we are." He wrapped his arms around his love, pulling her closer, bringing a hand up to tangle in her long pink locks.

"I love you, Vivian."

"I love you too…Hershel."

As the two drifted off to sleep, Vivian couldn't help but smile inwardly at how Emmy's wingman plan had worked after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Layton was roused the next morning by the sound of birds chirping outside the window behind him. Intending to sit up and stretch, he made to move, but he realized a pair of hands was grasping his hips gently, holding him in place. He looked down to see his lover sleeping right in front of him, mouth slightly open as she quietly breathed. The sunlight peeking in through the curtains bathed her pink locks in an almost-angelic glow, highlighting her young face. She was so close that he could feel her warm breath hitting his chest as she lightly exhaled. The professor smiled, willing himself to fall back asleep when he felt something.

The distinct feeling of friction down below.

Certain he was imagining it, Hershel waited a moment, until the feeling of something rubbing up against his crotch occurred again. This time, the Professor noted the movement of the girl in front of him, how she seemed to thrust her pelvis forward, goading him into unnecessary arousal as she ground up against him. Professor Layton couldn't restrain a small grunt as she continued her movements, her grip tightening on his sides. The noise seemed to wake his assistant, as she soon opened her eyes, those blue orbs shimmering in the morning sunlight.

"Oh, good morning!" Vivian greeted with a blush and a smile.

"G-good morning, my dear." Layton responded with a forced smile, trying to hold back from thrusting back up against her.

The girl yawned and stretched out her right arm to the side, letting it fall to her side, over the bedsheet. "I had the weirdest of dreams last night. I was a rider at a rodeo in America…I didn't even know that they still had those!"

"Ah…truly?" The professor desperately tried to pay attention in order to ignore the heat he was feeling down below.

"It's so strange, though: that dream must have been so vivid that I can still feel the bull's spine underneath me!" The girl shimmied her hips in order to dispel the odd feeling; however, this only served to arouse Layton further, causing him to bite back a moan as he bit his lip. Confused as to why the presence of a hard object underneath her had not disappeared, Vivian gave a couple more thrusts, eliciting a sharp gasp from him this time. Eyes widening at possibly realizing the culprit of this hard-feeling object lying between Vivian's legs, she raised the bedsheet to see the Professor's erection situated dangerously close to her womanhood.

"Ah-oh…" Vivian's face reddened to an even darker shade upon seeing what was causing the feeling and, by extension, what she had done. "OH! I-I'm so sorry, Professor! I-I mean-oh jeez…" Too flustered to even speak properly, the girl pressed her palm against her forehead in disbelief.

"I-it's quite all right, Vivian. Here, let me…" The professor made to get out of bed, removing the covers quickly in order to remedy the situation as soon as possible.

"Wait!" His assistant cried out, grabbing his wrist. Layton looked back to her and made eye contact, his expression confused. She averted her eyes under his curious gaze. "If I caused the problem, then I should be the one to fix it…right?" The girl looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a cheeky grin playing on her lips. Vivian couldn't deny that she was eager to please him again, to hear his hypnotic voice go in directions she had never heard before, to feel him squirm and shudder against her body. She was addicted to the heat that passed between them, and the sounds and sights that resulted from it.

"I-I… W-well, what did you…have in mind?" Hershel managed to get out, nervous as to the creative ideas the pink-haired woman could be planning to put into action.

"You'll see…" She responded cryptically, giving his wrist a gentle tug. Complying, Professor Layton followed her guidance, sitting on the edge of the bed. Like before, Vivian knelt down in front of his manhood, taking it in her hand and palming it. The professor gave a small moan at the contact. The girl started up slowly, but then quickly picked up speed, occasionally running her thumb over his tip. It wasn't long before Vivian removed her hand from his prick, swiftly replacing that with her mouth, taking all of him in one movement. He clawed into the sheets underneath him, breathing in sharply at feeling her mouth on him again in such an excessively intimate manner. Letting her eyelids fall in concentration, the girl bobbed her head up and down his length, enjoying the familiarity of his taste. Her tongue was kept busy all the while, running along his shaft as she descended and darting across his tip as she returned to the top. Every time she went back up, she sucked and tugged on him, eliciting a cry of surprise and lust the first time, and groaning or gasping every preceding time. Finally, his assistant removed herself altogether, causing her Professor to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. Vivian sat back on her haunches, her eyes closed in deep thought, pondering something thoroughly, but her lover had no idea what.

"Vivian…? W-what are you…?" The Professor started, but saw the woman open her eyes, as though she had come to a decision. She motioned for him to spread his legs wider, to which he nervously nodded and obeyed. His assistant crawled back to where she had initially been situated and sat up in a higher kneel than before so her upper body was closer to his dick than her face. Before he could even ask what she was about to do, Vivian took one of her breasts in each hand and pressed them up against his manhood, trapping it between them. She then began moving her bosoms up and down, mimicking the movements of her hands and mouth from before.

"How do they feel?" Vivian asked, before darting her eyes away and blushing slightly at the realization of how bold she was being. Normally, the girl could easily control herself and think first, act later; however, in this type of situation, she found herself helpless to her own impulses and desires.

"Th-they're…soft…" Her lover replied embarrassedly, admitting to the arousal he was feeling. "Th-they feel good…"  
"Really? How about this then…" She murmured, beginning to lap at his tip whenever it poked out in her cleavage.

"Ah! Mmngh…" The Professor groaned, still unaccustomed to this feeling of being pleasured in such a way. Rhythmically rubbing his prick between her breasts and darting her tongue out to swirl over the tip, Hershel couldn't contain his lustful gasps and desperate moans.

Suddenly, Vivian removed herself again, leaving the Professor to wonder if he had done something wrong or she was just teasing him. She crawled onto the bed and laid down flat on her back behind him, in the spot he had slept in the night before.

"Pro~fess~or?" She said in a sing-songy tone, enunciating the syllables. She placed her hands on her stomach and patted it, beckoning the professor to…

"What do you want me to do, exactly?" Professor Layton was not well-versed in the language of intercourse, so, for all he knew, that gesture could mean anything. The girl gave a playful roll of her eyes before she said,

"I want you to sit here."

"…" Layton wasn't sure what to say about that. Sure, he had been "on top" the night before, but that hadn't involved… restraining his lover to such a degree. Being a gentleman was all he could rely on in situations like these, but even then that attribute only got him so far, and the idea that she wanted him to be so dominant in a situation like this was just-

"Hershel?" He snapped out of his thoughts to turn his attention back to Vivian. She was giving him a questioning gaze, before her lips turned up in a gentle smile.

"I want you to do what you want too. What pleases you, I mean…" She bit her lip in concentration, pondering how to arrange her words before she spoke again. "In nearly everything we've done so far, it's all pleasured me, and I've typically been the one issuing guidance, so…if you don't want to do this, that's fine, but I want you to be in charge of what we should do too. After all, relationships like these are supposed to run both ways, right? Both people are supposed to be happy together; one person isn't always supposed to be going out of their way for the other's benefit…"

Now this seemed backwards.

Even though Vivian had been coaxing Professor Layton to try different things, he felt like he had been the selfish one in so much of what had happened, but, clearly, his love felt he was mistaken. He definitely had had only one experience with a relationship like this, but it never had progressed as far or as fast as this one; and so, he was naïve to concepts like this. Even though his gentlemen instincts told him otherwise, he realized that he didn't have to go out of his way and sacrifice his own benefit for that of a lady in this situation. While mistakes would happen regardless, both people would love each other, nurture each other, and be there for each other to all ends. Vivian was there to help him, and he was there to help her, in any situation, private or public, happy or sad or pertaining to any emotion under the sun.

"Vivian…are you asking me to…be more rough with you?" The professor carefully asked. Upon this sudden realization of his, he wanted to make sure that the woman consented to this. For him, at least, he'd be experimenting with what pleased him. She blinked once before she responded.

"I-if you want to, but if you would…" Vivian's breathing grew slightly heavy, growing hot thinking about it, "P-please…dominate me…"  
Understanding her desire, the professor moved his leg over the girl, straddling her with his knees situated at her sides, his hands on her shoulders. Like she had done before, Layton slipped his prick in between her cleavage.

"Like…this?" He asked, his eyes darting up to see her looking down at his movements and panting lightly.

"Y-yes…Like before...Just like-ah!" She was cut off by the Professor taking her breasts in his hands and kneading them against his manhood, beginning to thrust into the small crevice that was created.

"Does this…feel good?" He asked, his breathing growing labored. Even though her leniency with his actions was arousing him greatly, he was always willing to stop if he accidentally went too far.

"Haah, haah, y-yes, i-it does!" Vivian also appeared to be enjoying this more rough foreplay, grabbing needily at the Professor's thighs, goading him into continuing. Feeling his release approaching too quickly from the combination of feeling Vivian's soft breasts squeezing against him and hearing the woman moan underneath him, Professor Layton began to pick up the pace, quickening his thrusts.

"V-Vivian, I think-I'm going to-!" Before he could finish, he shuddered violently, climaxing onto Vivian's face. Finally catching his breath, he looked down to see Vivian hadn't moved underneath him, his semen still coating her face. Thinking he might've gotten carried away, the professor said embarrassedly, "Ah, I'm terribly sorry about that! I should've-"

"It's fine, Hershel." She reassured, patting him on the thigh. The girl reached over to the tissue box on the side table and yanked out a tissue. She was about to bring it to her face when her lover interjected.

"V-Vivian, could I…clean that up?" His assistant looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Reaching up as though to straighten his top hat, but realizing it wasn't there he ran his fingers through his hair again. "Rather…I made that mess, so…I should be the one to clean it up."

The girl responded with a small smirk. "Alright then." The Professor removed himself from on top of the woman, allowing her to sit up. She turned to him and sat on her legs, placing her hands on her knees. He took the tissue out of her hand and began to tidy up her face, picking out the clumps of his load that had gotten caught in her hair. After clearing her hair of the substance, he plucked another tissue out of the box and wiped her cheeks, her forehead, and her chin with it. Vivian nudged her face into his hand when it came to rest on her cheek, her face practically spotless save for a small white glob on her other cheekbone. Hershel caught the clump with his thumb, cupping her face in his hands. He then brought Vivian's face to his and kissed her passionately. The girl moaned into the liplock, reaching out her tongue to pry her way into the professor's mouth. Layton opened it for her and allowed his tongue to intertwine with hers. Falling into the kiss, Vivian pushed her love back down onto the bed, straddling him from above. She pulled away to lean back, moving downward until she was sitting in front of his manhood, stroking it slightly as it pressed against her backside.

"Hershel, is this…okay with you?" The girl moved up and backwards so his dick was lined up at her entrance, her tip pressing gently against her slit. She lowered her eyelids and looked to the side, "Do you…like it?"

"Vivian…" The professor mulled over how exactly he wanted to say what he had on his mind. "I…want to please you too...I want to please you as much as you want to please me. I-I want you to know that. And, like you said, bonds like these run both ways, correct?"

The girl blinked twice, unsure how to respond. Then, she gave a gentle smile before she said,

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Vivian." He responded with sincerity. With that, Vivian thrust herself onto her love's prick, taking his whole length with a loud moan, synchronizing with Professor Layton's vocal noise. After a few seconds to adjust, she began slowly moving herself up and down, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. Hershel watched her with rapt attention, running his hands up and down her legs before coming to rest on her hips. He began to thumb her clitoris, earning a squeaky moan from the girl above him. Feeling bold, the Professor made a forceful thrust into her, eliciting a deep and throaty moan and at the same time causing Vivian to collapse onto his body, continuing her movements from a new angle, pressing her whole body flush against his. Layton groaned in pleasure, feeling every inch of her pushed against him as she kept moving along his length. He began to thrust back into her, hitting a point that she couldn't reach herself, making her body jolt in ecstasy. Unable to contain himself, the professor held Vivian close as he thrusted deep into her, her hips still moving along at the faster rhythm she had created.

"P-Professor…I-I need-I-I'm about to-! Ah, oh _God!_ " The girl cried out as she felt her climax occur simultaneously with the professor's. Warm fluid poured into her at an alarming rate, quickly filling her up and dripping out of her, mixing and congealing with her liquids. The girl finally let her weight rest on her lover's body, nestling upon his chest. After coming down from their highs, Layton pulled out of the woman. With a bit of time, he caught his breath and asked,

"Are you tired, Vivian?"

"I can go another round…if you want…" She replied, red-faced and hot.

"Then…could we try something new?" The professor proposed. With a smirk, the girl responded.

"I'm always willing to _experiment_." She said with a lilt in her voice. His assistant hoped she had gotten across that she was willing to try anything if he wanted to. Being the gentleman he was, Vivian knew that he would say yes most of the time as long as her request wasn't too extraneous, and so she wanted to provide him the same luxury.

With that response, Layton motioned his lover over to the wall across from the bed. Once they reached the wall, the girl looked back to her partner with a curious expression. Gently, he took her by the shoulders and pressed her front against the wall, hiking up one of her legs to allow himself easier access.

"Oh, _God_ ," His assistant whined, feeling turned on already by the situation, rolling her head back.

"If I recall correctly, I believe I remember you saying you wanted me to…'dominate' you?" Was that a hint of…mischief in his voice? Vivian hoped to any existing outer force that she wasn't dreaming. She looked back at him.

"You…Are you enjoying this as much…as much as me?" The girl asked in between heavy breaths. In response, the professor rested his head on her shoulder.

"You could say it's…something along those lines, my dear," A twinge of his usual shyness crept back into his voice, but not into his bodily movements as he thrusted forcefully into his lover once more.

"Nn-ah! Haah, haah-" Feeling this penetration even more than last time, the girl couldn't help gasping as she felt his tongue run along her neck, her love nipping lightly at her collar. Even though it was a gentle bite, she was sure a mark would be in that spot the next time she looked in a mirror, and the thought of Hershel laying his claim to her body even more just aroused her further. Pleased with her vocal noises, Layton began to thrust into Vivian in a rhythmic pattern, the same pattern she had started with when she was on top. After establishing his pace, the professor brought his free hand up and began groping her chest, enjoying the moan the girl elicited at the touch. Her body rubbed up against the slightly rough plaster with each thrust, her hands clawing at the wall and her toes curling tightly. The girl was aroused by how rough the normally gentle and soft-spoken Professor Layton was being, and the reality of the situation didn't truly hit her until she felt a finger being inserted along with the Professor's prick.

"AHHHH!" Vivian cried out in shock at the feeling, throwing her head back. Hershel stopped his movements entirely and removed his digit from her womanhood.

"Vivian, are you alright?!" The professor nearly choked on his words with how concerned he was. The last thing he wanted, by any stretch-

"I-I'm fine, Hershel, I was just…caught off guard, is all." Vivian reassured. She knew one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him was because of his everlasting kindness, and it showed with how concerned he became over the wellbeing of those closest to him, but he could still show concern for the safety of people he didn't know as well, which she respected greatly. The professor might have been afraid of hurting Vivian, but she needed to tell him that this experience was everything but painful.

"I-It's okay to put your finger in, just…just _keep going_ ," Vivian whined, moving her hips in a needy fashion in order to get the message across. Her lover still refused to move.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure, Professor, I just- _God_ ," She groaned again, resting her head against the wall, feeling the lack of and desire for movement of any kind. Hershel did give her movement at long last, but it wasn't the kind she had been waiting for. Removing himself from her, Vivian whimpered, afraid that he was going to just walk away and leave her there, so close to releasing and yet so far; however, the professor surprised her by taking her by the shoulders again and turning her around so she faced him, pushing her back against the wall, grasping her thighs and pressing his tip against her slit.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I want to make eye contact when we…" Clearing his throat, Hershel looked away in embarrassment. "…when we…finish up, as it were."

"Huh?" The girl asked, tilting her head.

"I just…can't imagine it any other way. I'm willing to experiment, but, at the moment, I just can't imagine either of us facing away from…all of this…" He tried to put his thoughts together coherently, and succeeded in getting his point across. Inwardly, Vivian wanted to cry, but of course, she wasn't surprised by the turn of events. Of course Professor couldn't imagine something like that, he was too kindhearted to dehumanize a woman, or anyone, for that matter, in such a way as refusing to look them in the face, especially during such an intimate situation. With renewed passion, Vivian threw her arms around him and whispered,

"I can't either, Hershel. I'm ready for this."

Casting his hesitation to the wind, Layton thrust into his lover once more, resuming his pace from before. This time, however, his actions became much less forceful and much more intimate, as he brought up a hand to tangle in her pink locks, his other hand moving to grope her breast, giving it loving strokes instead of the rough way she had wanted him to handle her with before.

"Profess-Hershel…" She called out quietly. The Professor hadn't broken eye contact since they had started up again; he wanted to watch and hear the woman in front of her, with every motion she made and every sound she uttered. That spot inside of Vivian was struck again as she moaned out with no restraint, grasping onto Hershel's shoulders tightly.

"I-I, ahh…I can't, haah…Hershel…" The girl moaned out tepidly, taking the Professor's face in her hands. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too, Hershel…" Vivian felt herself becoming hotter and hotter, like she was on fire, as she approached her climax.

"Ah-Ah-H-HERSHEL!"

"VIVIAN!"

Both lovers yelled out in sheer ecstasy, as he filled her once again. That feeling of fullness that came up again satisfied the girl greatly, as she felt their mixed juices flow down her legs, creating a mess on the floor that she would need to clean up later. Or not.

The two were near motionless as they slowly descended from their heights of pleasure, almost as if time had stopped. Both enjoyed the sensation of just feeling the other, completely holding all of him, being buried to the hilt in her, after everything, the feeling was not only extremely intimate, but a comfort for them both.  
Finally, the Professor slid out of his love, resting his weight against the wall, leaning over her. Vivian opened her eyes and looked up at Hershel. She leaned up and kissed his lips, to which he responded by returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in closer.

That's when they heard the distinct sound of the front door slamming shut.

And the sound of footsteps crossing through the foyer.

The two partners looked at each other in wide-eyed shock as they realized who that was.

 _Flora_.

"Professor! Vivian! I'm home!" That young, feminine voice called out for them. Finally realizing that they hadn't yet been caught…fraternizing, they exchanged a quick peck on the lips before darting off to their respective quarters to dress themselves, Layton rushing to his washroom as Vivian sprinted down the hall to her bedroom. Thankfully, the professor remembered to lock the door after Vivian's exit, otherwise the situation could have been beyond complicated. Those same footsteps were heard again tamping up the stairs, as Flora normally announced her return to them both after coming back from a sleepover. Fortunately, Professor Layton was rather swift when it came to getting dressed, and so he donned his coat as usual, and was reaching out to take his top hat and place it back on his head, but he hesitated. He was sure he heard a knocking sound in the distance, but couldn't shift his focus. Gazing upon the formal headwear, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of loneliness; however, his expression grew determined as a thought occurred to him.

 _I'm not alone anymore._

 _I…I never truly_ was _alone._

 _She was always there, and she always will be._

Certain that he knew he didn't _need_ to wear the hat anymore, but _wanted to_ , Professor Layton took the hat in his hands and placed it on his head. Sure that everything was in its proper place for Flora's return, he moved to unlock and open the door.

"You never lock your door, Professor!" The ponytailed girl said with a small smirk, throwing her arms around the professor as though it had been months since she had last seen him.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my dear. I was just getting dressed." Layton returned the hug gently.

"Hehe , what's gotten into you, Professor?" Flora joked with a smile on her face as she moved from the hug to stand about a step away.

"I apologize, but I don't believe I understand…"  
"You never return a hug like that! You always put your hands on my shoulders and gently push me away!" She was right. That was the way he had always returned hugs in the past, from Emmy, from Flora, from basically anyone, except family and Claire…

Perhaps the extremely recent bout of intimacy was still affecting him.

"Oh…truly? I-I hadn't noticed." Layton desperately tried to keep his cool. Thankfully, Flora didn't seem to notice. Her attention was more focused on something on the floor.

"What is _that_?" Flora asked, curiosity reigning.

"What is what-" Professor Layton nearly choked on his sudden intake of breath as he beheld what was soaking into the carpet beneath their feet. He had thought he had cleared up all the evidence, but he hadn't thought about the possibility of Flora entering the room and spotting the one stain that was completely visible in broad daylight, right next to the wall across from the bed.

The remains of that last intercourse session with Vivian up against the wall was currently soaking into the carpet, still retaining it's white, fluid consistency.

"I-I, w-well, you see, my dear…" Would he really have to explain the true origins of that stain to his adopted daughter? He could never imagine doing such a thing! However, he was in too far deep to pass it off as some everyday substance. So what could he do?

"Well, you see, I insisted that the Professor have a bona fide breakfast in bed this morning," Vivian, like an angel from on high, seemed to magically appear leaning in the door frame as she explained what had happened. "I said that eating breakfast in bed would make the food taste better, but he said that was ridiculous." In an act of embarrassment, Vivian scratched the back of her head and gave a cheeky grin, "I was kind of frustrated that he wouldn't give it a try, so I accidentally spilled some of the cereal. I guess I missed a spot when I was cleaning, hehe." The girl then crossed her arms in a gesture of mock accusation as she looked squarely at the professor, "I guess you didn't want to rat out on me, because you can never deny the request of a lady? To be fair, I did beg you not to tell anyone, I was so embarrassed! Telling Flora is okay though. I mean, she is family, after all." Vivian gave a small chuckle, as though she was looking back and laughing at the mistake she didn't make.

Professor Layton could never help being amazed by how good of an actress Vivian really was. She could lie through her teeth if the situation demanded it as easily as she could tie her shoes; however, that didn't mean she liked lying, she would rather refrain unless the situation was dire, like this one.

Suddenly, the girl puffed out her bottom lip in a pout and said, "Speaking of family, where's _my_ welcome home hug?" Asking in mock jealousy. Flora complied with a playful smile as she ran to embrace Vivian. Looking over the younger girl's shoulder as they hugged, Vivian gave Professor Layton a subtle wink, to which he nearly responded by running a hand through his hair and smiling lightly, except he realized his hat was there when he nearly knocked it off his head, and instead settled for a kind smile. Vivian grinned back.

She knew they had to tell Flora at some point, at the very least about their relationship. As for what would come next? Well, that was up to the two of them to decide.

Together.


End file.
